memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Generations
"Two captains. One destiny." A mad scientist plans to destroy an inhabited star system to reach eternal happiness; Captain Picard must enlist the help of the long-presumed-dead Captain Kirk to defeat his plans. Summary ]] In the year 2293, the ''Excelsior''-class ''Enterprise''-B is launched from Earth's orbital drydock. Nearly completed, the starship leaves Earth on its maiden voyage through the Sol system under the command of Captain John Harriman. Also aboard the Enterprise-B are several journalists and three guests of honor – Captain Montgomery Scott, Commander Pavel Chekov and Captain James T. Kirk. The test cruise quickly becomes a rescue mission, however, as the Enterprise-B answers a distress call from two El-Aurian refugee ships. The ships have encountered a mysterious energy ribbon, called the Nexus. Although the new Enterprise is still missing several key systems, Captain Harriman reluctantly orders the ship to warp. The two refugee ships, the [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] and the [[SS Robert Fox|SS Robert Fox]] are being crushed by the gravimetric distortions generated by the ribbon. The Enterprise-B tries to free them by venting drive plasma, but the Robert Fox is destroyed by the ribbon, presumably killing all 265 onboard. Meanwhile, Lakul remains trapped in the Nexus. Desperate for help, Harriman seeks Captain Kirk's assistance. Kirk suggests that the crew of the Enterprise maneuver their ship into transporter range of the remaining El-Aurian vessel. Since the Enterprise has no medical staff on board, Chekov and several of the journalists leave the bridge to attend to the passengers of the Lakul as they are beamed aboard. However, the Enterprise crew discover that the passengers of the Lakul are in a state of temporal flux and cannot be easily transported. With Scotty's assistance at the transporter, the Enterprise crew manages to save 47 of the 150 passengers aboard the Lakul, before it also explodes. Moments later, the Enterprise becomes trapped in a gravimetric field emanating from the edge of the ribbon. Meanwhile, Chekov attempts to provide medical aid to the El-Aurian survivors. Among the patients are Dr. Tolian Soran and the mysterious Guinan. Soran is sedated by Chekov after insisting that he be returned to the Nexus. On the bridge, Scotty suggests that the anti-matter discharge from a photon torpedo might disrupt the field long enough for the ship to break free. Unfortunately, photon torpedoes are also expected to be installed when the Enterprise returns home. Scotty theorizes that if the main navigational deflector was modified to simulate a photon torpedo blast, the ship would be able to escape. Harriman offers command of the ship to Kirk and heads for the deflector relays, in an effort to implement Scotty's plan and save his ship. However, before Harriman has left the bridge, Kirk insists that Harriman stay on the bridge of his ship, and enters the turbolift that will take him to the deflector control room. Eventually, Kirk arrives at the deflector control station, which he modifies to emit a resonance burst. Moments after the burst is fired from the Enterprise's main deflector dish, an energy tendril violently collides with the starship. The tendril rips through the exterior of the engineering hull, where the deflector control room is located. However, Kirk's attempt to save the Enterprise is successful and the ship finally breaks free of the energy ribbon. On the bridge, Ensign Demora Sulu reports a hull breach in the engineering section of the ship. Scotty attempts to contact Captain Kirk, but he does not respond. Scott tells Demora to ask Chekov to meet him in the engineering section, and heads there with Captain Harriman. When Chekov meets Harriman and Scott, the Russian is shocked at the extent of the destruction, and asks if there was anyone in the deflector control room when the hull was torn open. Scott, who presumes that Kirk was killed by the energy ribbon, sadly replies "Aye". In 2371, 78 years later, the crew of the ''USS Enterprise''-D celebrate the promotion of Lieutenant Commander Worf on board a holographic sailing ship, also named ''Enterprise''. The formalities include an ancient sailing tradition called "walking the plank". The android Data fails to understand the humor which the human crew find in this routine and after an explanation by Dr. Crusher, he attempts to emulate it by pushing her into the sea. Picard and Riker's conversation on the subject of being a sailor in ancient history is disturbed by a call from the bridge, informing Picard that he has received a personal message. After he receives it in the arch of the holodeck, he hastily leaves the simulation. The empathic Counselor Troi senses that something is very wrong, although the rest of the senior staff continue to celebrate, unaware of Troi's perceptions. When the Enterprise-D intercepts a distress call from the Amargosa observatory, the senior staff leave the holodeck and are asked to come to the bridge. Upon arrival at the Amargosa observatory, the Enterprise-D crew discovers that the station has been attacked, and has incurred extensive damage. An emergency away team consisting of Riker, Crusher, Worf and a security detail beam on board the observatory. They soon locate Romulan corpses and a survivor, Doctor Tolian Soran, who hasn't aged at all since we first saw him, 78 years earlier on board the Enterprise-B. Soran claims ignorance of the attack, and Worf discovers a Romulan corpse. In Data's quarters, Data and La Forge discuss Data's behavior on the holodeck. Data decides that the time has come for him to install the emotion chip Dr. Soong had built for him. La Forge agrees to assist. In Picard's ready room, Riker informs Picard that they have discovered two dead Romulans, and that Dr. Soran would like to speak with him. In Ten Forward, Guinan gives Data a new drink, which produces an emotional response in him: he hates it, and requests another. Soran asks Picard for permission to return to the observatory to finish a time-sensitive experiment. Picard initally declines, but Soran gives him an intense look: "They say time is the fire in which we burn," he says. Picard is visibly affected, and tells Soran that he will see what he can do. tricorder found at Amargosa observatory]] In engineering, Worf informs Riker that the Romulans' tricorder indicates that they were searching for trilithium, an unstable substance which can be used as an explosive. Riker tells him to have La Forge and Data search the observatory for trilithium. They do so. Data recalls a joke Geordi told him during the Farpoint mission seven years earlier; he's having trouble with his newly installed sense of humor. La Forge discovers a hidden doorway, which Data opens using an axial servo in his wrist. The hidden room contains a solar probe with a possible trilithium signature. Data, who has been joking nonstop, is overcome with a flood of emotions; the emotion chip is overloading his neural net. Soran appears behind the pair, and after exchanging a few words suddenly attacks La Forge. Data is overcome with fear. Deanna Troi discovers Picard looking over a family album in his quarters. Picard reminisces about his brother Robert and nephew René, and begins to cry: Jean-Luc reveals that Robert and René have died in a fire. He tells Deanna that as a child he was told about famous Picards of the past; until his brother married and had a son, Jean-Luc felt pressure to continue the family line. Now, with Robert and René dead, Jean-Luc believes there will be no more Picards. Picard's musings on mortality are interrupted by a sudden change in the Amargosa star; he goes to the bridge, where Riker informs him that a quantum implosion has occurred, breaking down all nuclear fusion in the star. Worf reveals that the observatory launched a solar probe into the sun; it will collapse within minutes, and a level-12 shockwave is heading towards the observatory and the Enterprise. Picard sends Riker and Worf to retrieve Data and La Forge, who are still aboard the observatory. A female voice orders Soran to transmit his coordinates. He does so, but is interrupted by the arrival of Worf and Riker, whom he greets with several shots from his disruptor. A Klingon Bird-of-Prey decloaks near the observatory. Riker encourages Data to reach La Forge, who is unconscious; however, Data is still paralyzed with fear. The Bird-of-Prey beams Soran and La Forge aboard and cloaks. As soon as Riker, Worf and Data are aboard, the Enterprise warps away from the shockwave, which destroys the observatory. Aboard the Klingon ship, Soran greets B'Etor by hitting her in the face. "I hope, for your sake, you were initiating a mating ritual," she purrs. Soran rebukes her for being careless when she and her sister Lursa stole the trilithium from the Romulans. Soran has promised the sisters a weapon with which they can re-conquer the Klingon Empire. In exchange, Lursa and B'Etor are working for him. Soran orders the ship to the Veridian system at maximum warp. Back on the Enterprise, Dr. Crusher has discovered that Soran is an El-Aurian, a survivor of the Borg's destruction of their homeworld. She reveals that he was aboard the Lakul when it was destroyed, along with Guinan. Picard speaks with Guinan in her quarters. She explains to him that Soran is seeking to return to the Nexus, which she describes as a doorway to a paradisical place, "like being inside joy." She also warns Picard that anyone who enters the Nexus will never want to leave it. In the bowels of the Bird-of-Prey, Soran has removed La Forge's VISOR and prepares to torture him. ]] Dr. Crusher informs Picard that Data's emotion chip has become fused into his neural net, and cannot be removed. However, she believes him to be fit for duty. In Stellar Cartography, Picard and Data study the Nexus, which will soon pass through this sector. Data is distracted by feelings of guilt for having failed to save La Forge aboard the observatory. He discovers that the gravitational forces in the sector have been altered by the destruction of the Amargosa star. Still overwhelmed by remorse, Data asks to be deactivated. Picard refuses, and orders him to perform his duties. They discover that the star's destruction has changed the course of the Nexus ribbon, in order to bring the ribbon to Soran. The ribbon will now come close to Veridian III — but if the Veridian star were destroyed, it would meet the planet. This would also destroy the planets in the Veridian system. Veridian III is uninhabited by humanoid life, but Veridian IV has a pre-industrial civilization: population 230 million. Picard orders the Enterprise to the Veridian system at maximum warp. In the meantime Soran finishes his interrogation of La Forge and returns to the bridge of the Klingon ship. An awkward silence follows as Soran finishes making modifications to La Forge's VISOR. A female Klingon asks of his progress with his captive human starfleet officer. He informs the ships' commanders, the Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, that "No, his heart just wasn't in it." Soon afterwards the Klingon ship arrives in orbit of Veridian III. Soran is eager to beam down to the surface to finish his work. B'Etor argrily demands to know when they will receive their "payment" for helping him. Soran informs the sisters that he has placed all his research on how to make a trilithium weapon on a computer disk. The catch is that it has been encoded and the decryption sequence will not be sent to them until he is safely on the surface. Suddenly the Klingon helm officer informs them that a Federation starship is entering the sytem much to Lursa's suprise. The Enterprise hails the still cloaked Klingon vessel. Captain Picard informs them that they know their intentions and that they will destroy any probe launch towards the Veridian star. He also demands the return of his chief engineer and for the vessel to leave to the system immediately. Soran is dismayed at the delay and demands the Duras sisters "eliminate" the Enterprise. B'tor tells him that their ship is no match for a ''Galaxy''-class starship. Soran cryptically suggests returning La Forge's eyesight. While they wait for the Klingons to reveal themselves, Worf informs the captain that any probe launched from the surface would take 11 seconds to reach the sun. Unfortunately, it would take 8-15 seconds for their weapons systems to lock onto the probe. Commander Riker and Picard agree that they don't like that margin of error. The Enterprise is then hailed by the unknown Bird-of-Prey. The Duras sisters reveal themselves and Picard demands to speak with Soran. Picard is informed Soran is already on the surface. Picard asks to beam aboard their ship so he may do down to the surface and speak with him. Picard offers himself as a hostage in exchange for the return of La Forge and being beamed to the surface to talk with Soran. After the exchange is made, Picard is beamed down to a mountain platform on the desert like surface of Veridian III to negotiate with Soran. Soon after, the Enterprise is fired upon. The Duras sisters find the Enterprise's shield frequency by spying through La Forge's VISOR, which Soran altered earlier. They continue to fire on the defenseless Enterprise inflicting heavy damage. Riker asks Worf if the D12 ship has any weaknesses. Worf observes that it is a D12 Bird-of-Prey, which were retired from service due to defective plasma coils. Riker asks if this can be exploited. Worf mentions the plasma coil is part of their cloaking device. Data, using an ionic pulse, is able to force the activation of Duras' Bird-of-Prey's cloaking device and Riker fires one aft torpedo. The Bird-of-Prey is destroyed by one hit, but the Enterprise is severely damaged, and the warp core is about to breach. The saucer is separated before the warp core breach and crash-lands on Veridian III with only light casualties. , landed on Veridian III]] Meanwhile, Picard and Soran emerge in a fight, in which Picard is unable to stop Soran from completing his objective. The probe is launched with nothing able to stop it. The Veridian star is destroyed and the Nexus ribbon engulfs Soran and Picard. The resulting shockwave from the explosion destroys the system along with the Enterprise. In the Nexus, Picard's greatest wish and "reality" is the family he never had due to his career in Starfleet. The Nexus provides him with an illusion of a Victorian Christmas with a wife, three children (including a son), and the nephew he had just lost. It is all too good to be true. An "echo" of Guinan, a part of herself which she left behind in the Nexus 78 years ago, appears within Picard's "reality". His own unconscious resistance and Guinan's "echo" help bring him back to the task at hand: stopping Soran and saving the Veridian star system. Guinan, her echo unable to leave the Nexus, explains the reality of the Nexus and it's many possibilities to Picard. He explains that he needs to stop Soran, but he can't do it alone. Guinan suggests that such a person is already in the Nexus. Due to the time bending nature of the Nexus to the person's perception he just arrived as well. Picard finds Captain Kirk, who was thought to be killed in 2293. Picard greets Kirk as he makes his way through his own idealized Nexus "reality" at his ranch on Earth. It was 9 years before the Enterprise-B's encounter with the Nexus and the day before he told his partner Antonia he was returning to Starfleet. Eventually Picard and Kirk's own empty feelings convince him of unreality of the Nexus. Picard explains his situation to Kirk. Feeling useless in retirement, he is excited at the possibility of making a difference again. Kirk agrees to help Picard stop Soran. He and Kirk travel back in time to Veridian III just before Soran plans to launch the probe into the Veridian star. Back in time, both Picard and Kirk confront Soran. Kirk eventually engages in a fight with Soran and then returns to Picard. In his attempt to escape the two captains and in order to protect his missile launcher, Soran uses his control pad to activate the launcher's cloak. The rope Soran is rapelling the mountainside with gives way and he drops it. Kirk goes after the remote on the metal bridge between platforms where it came to rest, but Soran destroys the bridge with his disruptor before he can get to the device. The bridge buckles in half and Kirk almost falls to his doom, but is saved at the last minute by Picard. Picard returns to the launcher while Kirk attempts, again, to get to the control pad which is now on the other side of the weakened bridge. Kirk makes it to the other side. Sadly, that side of the bridge gives way. Kirk sustains mortal internal injuries from the fall, but luckily he manages to deactivate the probe launcher's cloaking device moments before the bridge's collapse. This gives Picard a chance to lock the clamps to the firing mechanism on the launcher. Picard is then forced back by Soran, who is desperate and panicked. Soran attempts to launch it in a rush without checking for any alterations. Then, the probe launcher explodes as the Nexus ribbon passes harmlessly overhead. dies]] Picard goes down to help the dying Kirk. Picard begins to move the wreakage and twisted metal of the bridge to get to Kirk. It is soon apparent that there is little hope in saving the great captain. Picard reassures Kirk that they made a difference. "Oh my" are Kirk's final words before he dies. Picard then buries Kirk on top of the mountains with his old badge on the rocks as its only marker. Picard pays his respects silently soon after a shuttlecraft arrives to pick him up. , a ''Miranda''-class and an ''Oberth''-class starship leave orbit of Veridian III with the Enterprise crew.]] Meanwhile, at the Enterprise-D saucer section, Starfleet workers attempt to recover anything salvageable. At the same time, Enterprise crew members are helping each other to get their belongings out of the debris. Data recovers his cat Spot and is overjoyed to tears, thanks to his new found emotions. Meanwhile Picard recovers his family album with Riker in the remains of his ready room. He reflects and comes to terms with mortality as they prepare to leave. Riker admits his ambition to sit in the captain's chair of the Enterprise-D, and that he is disappointed that the ship went before her time. Picard replies that he doubts that it will be the last starship to bear the name. Picard and Riker are beamed out from the crippled bridge of the Enterprise-D saucer section. Three starships, the [[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]], a ''Miranda''-class and an ''Oberth''-class starship, leave Veridian III at maximum warp. Memorable Quotes "Load torpedo bays!" "Sir, We have no torpedoes on board!" "Don't tell me... Tuesday." : - Kirk and the helmsman, on the Enterprise-B "Yes!" : - Data, after the Klingon ship is destroyed "Oh... shit!" : - Data, as the saucer is crashing down on Veridian III "Someone once told me that 'time' is a predator that stalks us all our lives. But I rather believe that time is a companion who goes with us on the journey and reminds us to cherish every moment because it will never come again." : - Picard "It was...fun. (beat) Oh, my." : - Kirk's last words "They say that time is the fire in which we burn." : - Tolian Soran "There was a time when I wouldn't hurt a fly. And then the Borg came..." : - Tolian Soran "Make it so." : - Data, imitating Picard with his tricorder "You... could say I have a magnetic personality." : - Data "I just love scanning for lifeforms. ''(commences singing and tapping on console like a keyboard) Lifeforms... you tiny little lifeforms... you precious little lifeforms... where are you?" : - '''Data' - "Captain, Is there something wrong with your chair?" : - Scotty "Very good, sir." "Brought a tear to my eye." "Oh, be quiet." : - Chekov, Scotty, and Kirk, remarking on Kirk's order to take the Enterprise-B out of spacedock "My God! Was anybody in here?" "...Aye." : - Chekov, about the missing part of the hull, Scotty, knowing Kirk was in the room "Data, that was ... that was seven years ago!" : - La Forge to Data, when Data laughs at a joke that Geordi made at Farpoint Station "... promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. And may God have mercy on your soul!" : - Picard, reading Worf's promotion orders "Computer, remove the plank!" (Worf falls into the water and Picard leans over to Riker) "Number One, that's retract plank, not remove plank..." (Riker leans over the edge to look at Worf) "Sorry!" : - Riker and Picard "I don't know... he bathed... now he is roaming the ship. He must be the only engineer in Starfleet who does not go to engineering!" : - B'Etor, about La Forge Background Information Trivia *Work on the story and script for "Star Trek 7" began in 1992, during TNG's sixth season hiatus. * Producer Rick Berman initially approached former TNG writer/producer Maurice Hurley to work on a treatment for "Star Trek 7". Hurley's story idea featured Kirk travelling to the 24th century. Though similar, Berman and Paramount execs, instead, went with a story created by TNG writers Ronald D. Moore and Brannon Braga. * The crash of the Enterprise-D saucer section was first proposed as the season 6 cliffhanger, "Descent, Part I", inspired by drawings of an emergency saucer landing in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual. * In early versions of the script, the entire TOS cast was present for the launch of the Enterprise-B. Later revisions deleted all but Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Spock. However, DeForest Kelley and Leonard Nimoy both declined to appear in the film. * Early drafts of the script referred to Dr. Soran as "Moresh". The name was changed to avoid recalling David Koresh, the infamous cultist. * The Romulan attack on the observatory was present in many versions of the script as a large action sequence taking place just after the apparent death of Kirk in 2293. The scene was cut when TNG writer (and Star Trek: Voyager co-creator) Jeri Taylor suggested something more "charming" than just another action sequence. * As scripted, the attack would have focused on two ensigns stationed on the observatory as a Romulan Warbird decloaks and begins its attack. As the Romulans board the station, the Enterprise-D flies onto the scene from behind the Amargosa star and saves the day. * A scene removed in the fourth draft would have taken place just after the saucer crash and would have featured the Duras sisters and their henchman, having survived the destruction of their ship, battling the Enterprise-D crew in the jungles of Veridian III. * Braga and Moore wrote later drafts of Generations and the full TNG finale "All Good Things..." simultaneously. This would often lead them to mix the stories up. In their joint 2004 commentary for the Star Trek Generations (Special Edition) DVD, they admitted that they felt "All Good Things..." turned out to be the superior effort. * Leonard Nimoy was asked to direct Generations, but turned it down when Berman and company refused to alter the script to Nimoy's specifications. * Despite rumors to the contrary, Berman, Braga and Moore deny the studio placed any mandate on the script regarding the death of Kirk, saying that it was simply a natural choice. * The drydock that housed the Enterprise-B was a re-working of the drydock from Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * The infamous skydiving scene, shot but later cut from the theatrical release of the film, was added at the request of William Shatner. * The original version of the film did not test well with early audiences and was the subject of a massive reshoot in which an alternate ending was inserted. In the original ending, Soran kills Kirk by shooting him in the back. A new scene was shot to replace that with a higher octane finale, requiring the reassembly of exterior sets. Patrick Stewart had recently shaved (what was left of) his hair for another project and therefore had to be fitted with a hairpiece. * Shots of Picard standing over Kirk's grave did not actually feature Patrick Stewart, but rather his stand-in. * Although Data is the owner of Spot the cat, Brent Spiner actually hates cats and objected to the scene where Data finds Spot in the wreckage of the Enterprise, saying "Does he have to find the cat? Can't he find, like, Geordi or something?" * According to IMDb.com, Patrick Stewart was aided in his portrayal of Picard's grief by the script for Jeffrey, which he was reading on the set; it touched him so deeply, he cried reading it. * There was only a ten day period between production of the final episode of TNG and the first scenes of this film, shot aboard the wooden sailing ship. The scenes aboard the Enterprise-B were filmed even as production on TNG's final episodes were wrapping up. * This film marks the last appearance of La Forge's VISOR. * It also marks the deaths of Captain James T. Kirk; Picard's brother, Robert (Jeremy Kemp), and nephew René; and the Duras sisters, Lursa (Barbara March) and B'Etor (Gwynyth Walsh). It also marks the destruction of the Enterprise-D. * The death of Kirk, in particular, has been the object of much fan outrage, and at least one producer has been reported to have expressed remorse over the decision to kill him off. William Shatner himself grew to dislike the decision as well and would go on to write (non-canonical) novels that brought Kirk back to life. * In the holodeck scene, Troi hands over the sailing ship's helm to an elderly man. This man is, in real life, the captain of the boat (the Lady Washington, owned by Grays Harbor Historical Seaport in Aberdeen, Washington) which was used in filming this scene. * The original six-foot, two-part Enterprise-D model from the TNG pilot "Encounter at Farpoint" was taken out of storage and refurbished to meet the demands of the big screen. This was because it had to stand up to the glare of motion picture lighting. * To film the saucer crash, a new 12-foot wide saucer section model was constructed as well as a large simulated terrain which was supplemented with matte paintings. * The Amargosa observatory miniature was later reused for the wormhole relay station in "Destiny" (DS9). * Footage of the interior of the Bird-of-Prey being destroyed appeared again later in the DS9 episodes "Tears of the Prophets" and "What You Leave Behind". * The modified ''Excelsior''-class Enterprise-B was used again as the [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] in the DS9 episode "Paradise Lost". * The destruction of Lursa and B'Etor's Bird-of-Prey is stock footage of the destruction of Chang's Bird-of-Prey from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Also, some shots of the Enterprise are recycled from TNG, specifically the Enterprise flyover during Picard's log and the underside of the saucer separation sequence. Both these shots were originally composed by ILM for the pilot episode. * Uhura is the only major character from The Original Series not to be at least referenced in this movie. Kirk, Scotty, and Chekov appear; Sulu is referenced in regards to his daughter; Kirk mentions "Bones" giving him a clock while in the Nexus; and later while riding horses, Kirk mentions "If Spock were here...." * A section of the Christmas sequence was reshot and, somehow, the Earl Grey tea Picard's wife offered him turned into an aperitif. * Scotty called the USS Excelsior a "bucket of bolts" in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock but he calls the Excelsior class USS Enterprise-B a "damned fine ship" in this film. * Regarding why Picard and Kirk decided to emerge from the Nexus at a time when their lives would be in danger, Ronald D. Moore commented: "Our reasoning (and it's admittedly thin) is that Picard didn't want to go back any further in time than absolutely necessary since he knows the extreme dangers of unexpected results from any tampering with the timeline. Okay, it's not much, but there it is." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron41.txt Cast trivia *This is William Shatner's only appearance as Kirk without Leonard Nimoy. * Though the film marks the final appearances of William Shatner and Walter Koenig (Chekov), both would appear again in the computer game Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. * This is James Doohan's last appearance as Scotty, although he had previously appeared in the role in the TNG episode "Relics". The events of that episode were actually set after Scotty's scenes in this film. * Tim Russ appeared aboard the Enterprise-B in the opening of the film. While he had previously appeared in several Trek episodes including TNG's "Starship Mine", he would soon be cast as Tuvok in Star Trek: Voyager. * Though they were intended to be the same characters, Robert and René were portrayed by different actors in the photographs in Picard's album. * Malcolm McDowell was so taken with the line "Time is the fire in which we burn" he had it engraved on the pocket watch he uses in the film. * Despite such enthusiasm, McDowell would go on to refer to Generations very negatively, saying that he only took the part because he got to play the guy that finally did in Captain Kirk. * McDowell received death threats from obsessed Star Trek fans after his character killed Captain Kirk. * Although Christopher James Miller plays Rene Picard, Captain Picard's nephew, in the film, he had previously played William Shatner's son in an episode of seaQuest DSV. * This is William Shatner's only Star Trek appearance where the Borg are mentioned (and, indeed, the El Aurian refugees aboard the Lakul and the Robert Fox are escaping from the Borg.). References to other series and movies *Though not heard on screen, the name of the Lakul's counterpart was the SS Robert Fox, named for Ambassador Robert Fox from TOS' "A Taste of Armageddon". * The scene in which Picard buries Kirk's body on a cliffside under rocks is reminiscent of Kirk burying Gary Mitchell in the second TOS pilot "Where No Man Has Gone Before". *After Data's emotion chip is installed, he references a joke Geordi told during "Encounter at Farpoint", the pilot episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. The joke was not seen in the actual episode. Sets and props *The sets used in Star Trek: The Next Generation received minor overhauls, most significantly to their color palettes and lighting, featuring darker, more textured tones. Some fans have complained that the sets were too dark. * The main bridge of the Enterprise-D received the most attention with modifications inspired by the "alternate-history" bridge from the TNG episode "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]". It featured new carpeting, additional computer stations along the port and starboard bulkheads, a raised platform at the center, and a chair for Worf. Hand rails were also added to the walls near the doors to the observation lounge and aft turbolift. * Of the modifications, set designer Herman Zimmerman stated that he hoped fans would see the changes and realize that that is how the bridge was "supposed" to look. * Engineering was also slightly redesigned; the "plugs" which had hidden the rest of the corridor set since the mid-first season of TNG were left out for the engineering scenes. * Following the end of production, the interior sets of the Enterprise were struck and replaced with those belonging to a new starship, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], for the upcoming series Star Trek: Voyager. Of the original sets, only small sections of the corridors, sickbay, transporter room and engineering were left standing, although the new sets were constructed directly over the basic framework and floorplan originally designed and built for the aborted Star Trek: Phase II. * Of those remaining sets, only a small piece of the Enterprise-D sickbay (the ceiling) remained in use during the most recent series Star Trek: Enterprise. * The interior of the Amargosa observatory was in fact a redress of the Enterprise-B main bridge, which was itself a redress of the ''Enterprise''-A main bridge from Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. * Details built into the observatory set were meant to imply that it had been built around the time of TOS, with jeweled buttons and labels similar to those used on the original Enterprise. * The half-globe map of the cosmos used in the Enterprise-D stellar cartography lab on the TV series appear in the wreckage of the observatory, along with the elevator from Data's lab. * A bottle of Saurian brandy can be seen in the reception room at the christening of the Enterprise-B. * Captain Picard's chair was stolen from the set mere hours before shooting was scheduled to commence. A new one was quickly fabricated. * Among the items visible in Captain Kirk's house are a photo of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original Federation starship Enterprise]], the ship's dedication plaque, a publicity photo of the cast of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, a Klingon bat'leth, a Starfleet phaser from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, and a Jem'Hadar weapon from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Costumes *New Starfleet uniforms were created for this film http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron12.txt, however, they were scrapped at the last minute for fear of introducing too many new facets to the universe. Unaware of the change, Playmates Toys went ahead with production of action figures for the film, depicting the TNG cast in the unused uniforms. * The uniforms featured are the variant initially used only on DS9, worn alongside standard TNG uniforms. * Patrick Stewart and Brent Spiner were the only cast members to have custom DS9-style uniforms made for use in the film. Jonathan Frakes had to borrow Avery Brooks's uniform and LeVar Burton had to borrow Colm Meaney's uniform; neither of which fit the actors very well (Frakes had to roll up the sleeves and Burton's is obviously too big for him. The flaps on the collar of Burton's uniform close together at several moments, where they should be slightly agape.). * While new combadges were designed specifically for this film, they were initially introduced in the DS9 episode "The Search, Part I". * Kirk's vest, first seen worn in the Nexus, was based upon a similar vest worn in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, in the Genesis cave. Deleted scenes *Many scenes were trimmed from the final cut, including minor sequences involving the Enterprise-D crew recovering from the crash landing. * In the original ending, Kirk is shot in the back by Soran. The alternate scene can be seen in the special edition DVD. Ronald D. Moore commented: : By the time of the test screening, we knew that this sequence wasn't working -- we'd already seen dailies, of course, and had watched several rough cuts of the picture and everyone knew this wasn't playing the way we thought it would. : Hope springs eternal, however, and we all went into the test screening with the hope that maybe we were overthinking the problem or maybe we were too close to the film to really be objective at that point. Unfortunately, the test audience reaction pretty much confirmed what we all suspected. We were disappointed that our original vision didn't work, but we were grateful that the studio was willing to give us the time and money to go back and fix it. The executives believed in the picture and said basically, "You've got a good movie here, but you need to fix the ending." So Brannon, Rick, and I put our heads together and struggled to come up with a workable way to reshoot the death of Kirk and then to tweak the Christmas sequence and make it a little more coherent and meaningful. It was a very difficult task because of the time, money, and set constraints. : Brannon and I talked over many, many different sequence involving various weapons, devices, hidden underground laboratories that Soran may have hidden under the mountain, phaser fights, cat and mouse chases, etc. but ultimately they all proved impractical, uninteresting, prohibitively expensive, or all of the above. The bridge gag came to us as we watched the footage over and over and realized that we might be able to use the established set pieces to our advantage. The studio, the director and the actors all liked the new version and so that's what we went with. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron72.txt Apocrypha * The novelization of the film differs from the movie on a number of minor points. For instance, the film makes no mention of crew deaths, but in the novelization, Picard mentions to Guinan that the crash of the saucer cost the lives of 17 crewmen. * There is a theory that the Miranda-class ship seen in the film's ending was the retrofitted [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]]. * The book "Engines of Destiny" tells of Scott being riddled with guilt after the apparent loss of Kirk. After "Relics", he uses a Klingon Bird of Prey to go back in time and rescue Kirk, followed by the Enterprise-D. However, this change in the timeline allows the Borg to almost completely takeover the Alpha quadrant, and Scott is forced to return Kirk to the Nexus, restoring the original timeline. Links and References Cast Montgomery Scott]] ]] ]] * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as William Riker * Brent Spiner as Data * LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Worf * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Malcolm McDowell as Tolian Soran * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * William Shatner as James T. Kirk ;Starfleet Personnel: * Alan Ruck as Captain Harriman * Jacqueline Kim as Demora * Jenette Goldstein as Science Officer * Thomas Kopache as Com Officer * Glenn Morshower as Navigator * Tim Russ as Lieutenant * Tommy Hinkley as a Journalist * John Putch as a Journalist * Christine Jansen as a Journalist * Michael Mack as Ensign Hayes * Dendrie Taylor as Lieutenant Farrell * Patti Yasutake as Nurse Ogawa * Granville Ames as Transporter Chief * Henry Marshall as Security Officer * Brittany Parkyn as Girl with Teddy Bear * Majel Barrett as the Computer Voice ; Aliens: * Barbara March as Lursa * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Rif Hutton as a Klingon Guard * Brian Thompson as Klingon Helm * Guy Vardaman as Klingon Officer * Marcy Goldman as an El Aurian Survivor * Jim Krestalude as an El Aurian Survivor * Judy Levitt as an El Aurian Survivor * Kristopher Logan as an El Aurian Survivor * Gwen Van Dam as an El Aurian Survivor * Dennis Tracy as Bolian Waiter ; The Nexus: * Kim Braden as Picard's Wife * Christopher James Miller as Picard's Nephew * Matthew Collins as Matthew Picard * Mimi Collins as Mimi Picard * Thomas Alexander Dekker as Thomas Picard * Madison Eginton as Madison Picard * Olivia Hack as Olivia Picard ; Uncredited Co-Stars: * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Cameron as Ensign Kellogg * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Lynn Salvatori as Antonia * Tarik Ergin as a Medical Technician * Stewart Lew as a Crewman in Ten Forward ; Stunts: * Randy Hall * Michael Hines * John Nowak * Bernie Pock * Don Pulford * Pat Tallman * Eric Stabenau References Academy marathon; alternate timeline; Amargosa; Amargosa observatory; Amargosa system; antimatter containment; bat'leth; Battle of Trafalgar; Bolian; Borg; ''Bozeman'', USS; Breen; Butler; champagne; Chateau Picard; Christmas; cloaking device; communications station; crew quarters; Crusher, Jack; dedication plaque; deflector control; deflector dish; dill weed; disruptor; Dom Pérignon; drydock; Du'cha; duotronics; Earth; Earth Broadcasting Company (EBC); El-Aurian; emotion chip; ''Enterprise''; ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Enterprise''-A, USS; ''Enterprise''-B, USS; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; ''Excelsior''-class; Farpoint Station; ''Farragut'', USS; ''Farragut'' shuttlecraft; Farrell; Federation News Network (FNN); Forcas III; force field; Gagarin Hall; ''Galaxy''-class; gravimetric distortion; gravimetric field; ''Hawking''; holodeck; horseback riding; House of Duras; Idaho; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Ktarian eggs; [[Kurlan naiskos|Kurlan naiskos]]; La Barre; Grankite Order of Tactics; ionic pulse; ''Lakul'', SS; Livingston; magnetic interlock; main engineering; Martian colonies; Maurice Picard; McCoy, Leonard; ''Miranda''-class; ''Nebula''-class; Nexus; Nobel Prize; ''Oberth''-class; photon torpedo; Picard family album; Picard, Robert; plasma coil; plasma coolant; Pluto; pocket watch; ''Robert Fox'', SS; Romulans; San Francisco; Saurian brandy; saucer section; saucer separation; science station; shield frequency; Spacedock Shuttle; sickbay; Spock; Spot; Starfleet Broadcasting (SFB); ''Stargazer'', USS; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet uniform; Stellar Cartography; Sulu, Hikaru; Ten Forward; tricorder; trilithium; type-3 disruptor; type-6 shuttlecraft; type-7 shuttlecraft; ''Valiant'', USS; Veridian; Veridian system; Veridian III; Veridian IV; VISOR; Wallace, Darian; warp core breach; warp plasma; Workbee * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|List of USS Enterprise-D personnel]] * 47 references Media * Star Trek Generations (Special Edition) * ''Star Trek: Generations'' (Soundtrack) * Star Trek: Generations (novel) * Star Trek: Generations (game) External Links * * Generations de:Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen es:Star Trek VII: Generations fr:Star Trek: Generations nl:Star Trek: Generations sv:Star Trek: Generations